This invention relates generally to a system and method for creating variable rate application maps for applying dispensing materials to a field. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for creating variable rate application maps which allow the user to vary the dispensing rate of dispensing materials at various field locations depending upon different field conditions at different field locations. In particular, the present invention relates to a geographic information system for maintaining geographic field data and other data for site specific farming applications.
Typically, dispensing apparatus for dispensing materials (such as fertilizer, seeds, etc.) to a field have applied such materials uniformly across a field irrespective of varying field conditions across the field. Such application of materials at a constant rate without consideration to varying field conditions may not provide optimal efficiency or yield. Accordingly, it is desirable to vary the dispensing rates of materials depending upon varied field conditions. Various field conditions, such as soil characteristics and nutrient levels, affect plant growth. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide varying application rates of dispensing materials to accommodate for varied field conditions.
Systems are already known which are capable of evaluating soil nutrient levels and other field conditions. Thus, it is desirable to use such field characteristics to determine optimum or desired dispensing levels at varied locations. The criteria for determining desired dispensing rates and data available may vary. Thus, it is desirable to have a dynamic system for generating variable rate application maps for use with a controller with the flexibility to evaluate dispensing rates depending upon selected data and varied criteria. Additionally, it is desirable to have a system for creating application maps which may consider varied available data for the purpose of achieving optimum dispensing rates for various materials.